Cuentos de antes de ir a dormir
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Para su pequeña hija, la simple historia de amor de sus padres, era más emocionante que cualquier otro cuento sobre princesas.


**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Summary: Para su pequeña hija, la simple historia de amor de sus padres, era más emocionante que cualquier otro cuento sobre princesas.**

* * *

><p>…Capítulo Único…<p>

-¿Papi y tu se separan, mami? –una niña de unos cuatro años miraba curiosa a su madre, mientras esta la arropaba para luego darle su beso de buenas noches.

-No hija ¿por qué dices eso corazón? –la castaña preguntó de forma curiosa a la criatura.

-Los he escuchado pelear. No me gusta cuando mami y papi pelean –comentó de forma triste haciendo un pequeño puchero con su tierna boquita.

-Son cosas de adultos hermosa, no tienes de que preocuparte, no me separaré de papi –la tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba algo de melancolía.

-Sabes, la mamá de Aiko siempre dice que los hombres son tontos, pero no creo que papi sea tonto. A veces comete errores, pero si está contigo mami no es tonto, el te quiere mucho –la madre estaba sorprendida de que a su corta edad la niña ya hacia ese tipo de análisis. Definitivamente había heredado la inteligencia de su padre.

-Y yo lo amo a tu papá, solo que a veces solemos tener nuestras diferencias –acarició la cabeza de la pequeña.

-¿Él es el amor de tu vida? –una risotada en el cuarto de su hija alertó al castaño que se encontraba en la cocina, subió para ver si todo estaba en orden y llegó justo para escuchar una indirecta declaración.

-Obvio que Syaoran es el amor de mi vida, jamás encontraría hombre más perfecto que él –el aludido sonrió desde su escondite.

-¿Cómo conociste a papi? –la niña estaba emocionada haciendo preguntas y escuchando las respuestas de su madre, ningún cuento de princesas superaría la historia de su papás.

-Pues papi era un hombre muy apuesto, el primer día que lo vi lo catalogué como mi amor platónico. Era realmente hermoso, tenía mujeres por montón, aún las sigue teniendo. Pero la diferencia de edad y su modo de vida hacían que creyera que jamás notaria mi presencia. Solo conocía su nombre, ningún otro detalle más acerca de su vida –hizo una pausa y luego continuó-. Por eso el día que me habló creía que todo era producto de mi imaginación.

-¿Te pusiste contenta? –el joven castaño aún seguía escuchando la conversación.

-¡Y cómo! Era la mujer más feliz del mundo, cuando llegues a la adolescencia me entenderás –guiñó un ojo a la pequeñ parecía color de rosa, hablábamos siempre y poco a poco lo fui conociendo más y más, así como también se iba metiendo en mi corazón. Pero un día papi y mami tuvieron una charla que realmente no esperaba y hacía que mis ilusiones se fueran rompiendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué dijo papi? ¡Cuéntame! –la emoción e intriga mataban a la niña por dentro.

-Me dijo que no quería novia, que estaba bien como se encontraba en ese momento de su vida. Así que yo perdí un poco las esperanzas de que nuestra relación cambiase.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste? –los enormes e infantiles ojos la miraban expectantes.

-Acepté su decisión pero aún así seguíamos viéndonos, éramos como una pareja pero sin título, sin compromisos, ambos podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con quien quisiéramos, sin embargo, yo cuidaba la relación como si de verdad existiera. El se había convertido en una muy importante en mi vida y si me separaba de él, sabía que me deprimiría –hizo una pequeña pausa-. Los días avanzaban y unas semanas después organizamos para salir a cenar con unos amigos. Ese día cuando estuvimos a solas, me pidió ser su novia. No daba más de la emoción, realmente no podía creer sus palabras, era muy feliz y obviamente acepté gustosa –la emoción la inundó de solo recordar el momento.

-¿Y qué pasó luego? –una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de los tres integrantes de la casa a medida que la pequeña historia avanzaba.

-Luego todo siguió avanzando, pasamos de querernos a amarnos. Vivíamos momentos únicos y éramos muy felices. También teníamos nuestras peleas, todas las parejas las tenían y nosotros no éramos la excepción, pero siempre lo superábamos y seguíamos adelante. Después papi terminó su carrera y nos mudamos juntos, unos años después nos casamos y meses más tarde, viví el tercer momento más feliz de mi vida.

-¿Cuál fue?

-Saber que estaba embarazada de vos hermosa –contestó con una hermosa sonrisa contagiando a la niña-. Ahora a dormir que ya es tarde, que descanses pequeña–besó su frente y comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de su hija la interrumpió.

-Mami, ¿y cuáles fueron los otros dos momentos más felices? –preguntó asomando su cabecita por las sabanas.

-El día que conocí a papi y el día que me casé con él –respondió para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación.

Cerró los ojos y todos los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con Syaoran volvieron nuevamente a su cabeza. Estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de él desde el primer momento en que lo vio. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho para que puedan estar juntos.

-Lindo relato, Sakura –dijo una voz detrás de la mujer.

-Tiene un poco de verdad –dijo sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo.

-¿Un poco no más? –Preguntó pícaro a la vez que la abrazaba-. Te mueres de amor por mí, querida.

-Y tu por mí, querido –ambos rieron.

-Me tienes atrapado entre tus garras pequeña brujita –el ambarino sonrió apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de su amada esposa.

-Y no te pienso liberar jamás, Syaoran –rozaron sus labios, aún con una sonrisa en ellos.

A pesar de las peleas que tenían por pequeñeces, siempre su amor era más fuerte. Se amaban y eso no cambiaría jamás porque ambos se habían hecho una promesa de amor eterno y ninguno pensaba romperla.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Historia corta pero concisa, aunque haya sido bastante simple la tenía en mi mente desde hace un tiempo y anoche con la poca batería de mi notebook (estaba sin luz por lo que tuve que escribir bastante rápido para que las ideas no se esfumaran) la terminé de redactar y hoy en la mañana de editar.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier opinión o comentario no duden en escribirme. Hacen felices a los escritores los comentarios de sus lectores :)**

**Si quieren pueden pasar a leer mis anteriores historias de esta pareja o mi nuevo proyecto "Chocolate amargo" que está en proceso de elaboración.**

**¡Aprovecho y les deseo un feliz San Valentín o día de los enamorados a todos!**

**Besos sabor a chocolate, LadySuzume-Chan.**


End file.
